


Innocent Liar

by peppermint_bby



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermint_bby/pseuds/peppermint_bby
Summary: If you had to describe Lee Minhyuk with a few words it would have been: shy, cute, always caring, funny, sweet. Just stuff like that, but never in one million years you would have called him sexy, mysterious or dominant.STARRING: Lee Minhyuk x ReaderGENRE: Rated M for SMUT, NSFW
Relationships: Lee Minhyuk/Reader
Kudos: 16





	Innocent Liar

"What did you just suggest?" you asked in disbelief, your eyes fixated on your best friend who just shrugged her shoulders while she shoved another spoon of Mac'n'Cheese on her tablet.

"Come on, he's not that bad. He's kinda cute tho. Just ask him if he's your date, it's just for an evening, Y/N." she answered and turned around to find an empty spot in the overcrowded cafeteria of your school.

"He's not bad, not even a bit! Also, that's not what I meant but... but..."

"But what? He's too mushy and weak?" she raised an eyebrow and you nodded, devastated that you just exposed one of the nicest people on god's earth:

Lee Minhyuk.

The thing was, Minhyuk wasn't bad or unpleasant, he was a funny and lighthearted boy who could cheer up a whole crowd with a single smile. But that was it. He was just the boy from next door who remained your friend since kindergarten, never have you thought about him in a... let's say romantic or even erotic way.

Not that he lacked looks or something, his face was cute and his smile pearly white. But still. He was just a big goof, not sexy or overly manly...

"I feel bad for admitting but it's true... I want someone like the new student. What was his name again?" you bit your lip and your friend laughed.

"Jackson. But believe me, he's practically like Minhyuk just with six-pack. Also these two are inseparable since Jackson showed up."

"Fine, then... what about the cute guy from the library?"

"Namjoon? Or do you mean Jongup? The first one is an Albert Einstein and the second is hot but shyer than Troy Bolton when he had to sing for the first time in High School Musical."

"Uuuugh..." you groaned and covered your face with both hands. "I'm going to be a single loser on that damn prom..."

Suddenly a familiar voice was behind you.  
"Hey ladies!"

"Hey Min." your friend said, and you groaned something what could have been a 'Hi' or a 'God dammit'. Nothing in between.

"What's wrong, honey?" he asked and softly nudged your side. "Is she okay?"

"Yes, just dramatic because she doesn't have a date for the prom tomorrow."

"Oh... well, me neither. We can go together, Y/N." Minhyuk said and you slowly raised your face but instead of answering him, you looked to your friend who had the biggest shit eating grin ever on her face. Great...

"Yeah... why not." you mumbled and stood up before he could respond anything else. "We see us later; I'm heading to math."

You couldn't even concentrate once in class, the whole day circled around thoughts of Minhyuk, the prom, your dress and... Minhyuk.  
Why did he had to ask? You didn't want to hurt him, that's why you said yes, but otherwise it couldn't be that bad, right? He was your friend.  
Your good looking but goof friend, Lee Minhyuk.

This was going to end in a disaster...

Calm down, Y/N... you thought to yourself... it's just for an evening and you don't have to kiss him or anything weird, it will be okay...

Minhyuk was confused of your behavior. The next day you avoided his looks or hurried away with lame excuses when he wanted to talk to you. It was just frustrating for him...

"Hey Emma." he smiled when he detected your friend in the school hall, next to her locker. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Hey Min! Sure thing, what's up?" she smiled back and put her books away before she turned towards him.

"Uhm... you know, it's because of Y/N." he began and rubbed his neck. "I don't know how to explain but her attitude is really weird since I asked her for the prom. Do you know why?"

"I can't believe why she wouldn't just tell you, ugh..." she whispered more to herself, but he had heard it.

"Huh?"

"Oh, nothing. Uhm... I don't know what's wrong with her, maybe her hormones are going crazy but she's looking for a boyfriend who is... a little bit more... manly?" Emma's perfect eyebrow lifted, and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Manly? What does that even mean?"

"Come on Min... A boy like Jackson or Namjoon from the library, just a guy who's existence screams 'Daddy'."

"Seriously? Daddy? Emma, you're too much on Tumblr reading all this shit." Minhyuk laughed and she shrugged her shoulders again but smiled.

"Well, we all have our flaws. I think Y/N just wants a man who takes the lead, you know, being all cute and sweet with her but also a little bit dominating. She's just desperate I guess; her last relationship wasn't a lottery win..."

"Yeah, I know, this loser broke her heart... and I swear to god, I wanted to break his face this time."

"Maybe you should have." She suddenly said and Minhyuk eyebrows curled in confusion.

"What? Why?"

"Maybe then Y/N would stop seeing you as the cute little boy from Kindergarten, Min. Take her to the prom tonight and maybe show her that you grew up. You know what I mean." Emma winked and then turned around and left, a still confused, Minhyuk back.

The next morning was good and bad.

Good because you slept well and dreamed something nice of the cute guy from the school library. What was his name again?  
God, your hormones were so confused, you only remembered his well-built chest, not even his name...

Bad because the first thing you saw, when you woke up, was a message from Minhyuk.

He told you at what time he would pick you up and that you should be ready at exactly that time. It was a strange message and you had an even stranger feeling about it- why didn't he used any Emojis like he always did?

Why did his message felt cold and harsh instead of bubbly and cheerful like the Minhyuk you knew? The usual Min would have written a whole letter and put a face after every second sentence to emphasize his feelings. But today he just wrote a single sentence, without even saying 'Good Morning' or something similar.

Maybe he hadn't slept well, you thought to yourself while finally moving out of the bed to walk downstairs for breakfast. You made yourself something to eat, took a big mug full of coffee and then dropped yourself on the sofa right in front of your TV where you spent the next hours just chilling.

Meanwhile your phone lay on the bed upstairs while counting the incoming calls and texts of Minhyuk.

You opened your eyes and yawned while you caught the time of the clock on your wall. Shit. You fell asleep and had exactly 1 hour left before Min would arrive.

"Shit shit shit!" you stumbled cursing in your bathroom while hopping in the shower, toothbrush in your mouth while you washed your hair.

This was a mild disaster to say the least, a girl needs time, right? Especially when it's her prom!

But it wouldn't be that bad, or? First of all, Min wouldn't be on time, he just never was! You knew this boy your whole life and never did you ever witnessed him being punctual.

Second, the first hours of the prom were always boring as hell, the teachers tried to be strict and coordinate everything but, in the end, everyone was just drunk. Especially the teachers.

Meanwhile Minhyuk stood in front of your door, ringing the doorbell for the third time now. Or was it the fourth? He wasn't sure anymore, only thing he knew was that he grew slowly but surely inpatient and annoyed. But on the other hand, he was also concerned: Was everything okay? Did something happen?

You haven't picked up his calls either... or replied to a single one of his messages.

"Everything alright?" a sudden voice asked behind him. Minhyuk turned around and saw another man, your neighbor, standing in his door.

"Oh, Hi. I don't know, I'm here to pick up a friend but she's not answering my calls and won't open the door so I'm a bit concerned now." He explained and the man raised an eyebrow while smiling.

"Oh, you mean Y/N? I saw her today, she looked for her mail in the morning. But I have a spare key for her apartment, you can use it."

"Why do you have a spare key for Y/N's apartment?" The question left Minhyuk lips faster than he could stop it and it also sounded kinda pissed. But he couldn't help it.

He felt a weird feeling in his stomach, it made him angry and.... jealous?

"Don't worry dude, I often water her plants. She's barely at home, she always stays late at school for her exams."

"I know." Minhyuk said through clenched teeth. "I'm the one who always drives her home."

"Oh, now I see! She did mention you one day, told me about how good you look. You're Jackson, her boyfriend, right?" the guy asked and Minhyuk nearly choked on air.

"W-what? I mean... I'm... yeah." He just answered and the guy nodded. Now he was sure that it was jealousy that he felt. Very sure.

"Alright. Here's the key, greet Y/N for me, yes? See ya."

He took a deep breath and opened your door. He was fucking furious now, you mentioned Jackson to your neighbor! And didn't your friend yesterday mentioned Namjoon, from the library? Holy shit girl, what did you even want? And why the hell did he feel jealous?

"Y/N!" he called and heard a curse from upstairs. "Y/N, are you here?"

"Minhyuk?" you asked, and your eyes widened in surprise.

He really tried not to look down, but he couldn't help himself when he saw you nearly naked and in just a small towel around your body. Were you always this hot? He never noticed before, but never did he saw you wet and nearly naked in front of him. He gulped slowly and your eyes caught the little movement of his Adam's apple.

"How did you...?" you began but he just cut you off by saying:

"I got the spare key from your neighbor because I was concerned. You didn't picked up your phone or open the door."

"Y-yeah uhm... I fell asleep and forgot the time... I'm sorry." you gave him a small smile and Minhyuk felt like his whole body melted inside him. He wanted to smile back, telling you it's alright and that you should take your time. But something held him back, the bubbly side of him disappeared as soon as he heard of Jackson and he felt that it wouldn't come back in the next time.

Right now, he was fucking pissed, and the main reason stood in front of him- barely dressed.

"Your neighbor could have walked inside here and would find you nearly naked."

"What?" you raised your eyebrows. "What are you saying? Gosh, you're being strange again, Min. Just sit down and wait, I'll hurry up."

And maybe he would have listened to your suggestion if you wouldn't have done the only thing that could made him explode within a second:  
You rolled your eyes at him.

Minhyuk took a big step forwards you and suddenly there was a strange atmosphere inside the small room. He didn't seem to stop after seeing you backing away from him, quite the opposite, it made him feel some kind of things. Things he imagined when he was home alone, under the shower, not when he stood in your apartment a few steps apart from your body.

"You should have hurried your ass hours ago-" his voice had a menacing undertone and now it was you who gulped "I told you to be finished when I pick you up!"

"Stop yelling at me..." you whined and slowly moved away from him but then your back hit the wall, his face now just inches apart from your own. Without thinking about it, you licked your lips, trying to calm your nervousness and...  
Wait, why did you feel nervous? When did you start to tremble when you look in the eyes of your best friend and why the hell did your legs clench around nothing?

"Hmm..." he murmured, and you saw that he noticed the movements of your legs. "What's wrong, love? Am I making you nervous?"

"N-No?" you stuttered back but it only makes him smirk while he cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh? Then why are you trembling?"

"I-I'm just c-cold from the shower..." It was a poor excuse, even you knew that, and he didn't believe you. It amused him to seeing you squirm so much, since when did he had some much power over you?

"Well, maybe then you shouldn't be half naked in front of me, hm?" His voice dropped an octave and suddenly you whined in return.  
It was just a small sound, but it did things to him and the growing problem in his pants he had since he first saw you in that towel.

You didn't stop him when his hand moved for your towel, slowly caressing your sides. And then you made eye contact and his palm rested on your hip, fidgeting with the soft fabric.

The moment you felt the towel loosening, you knew you should have said something, maybe even stop his movements- but you didn't.

"Minhyuk..." you whispered and heard him gulp. You didn't even know what to say, so you just stood there. Completely naked and exposed in front of him. It was a strange situation, your skin felt hot and embarrassed, but you felt the obvious wetness in your lower region.

"Fuck." Minhyuk liked his lips and tried to think straight. He didn't really knew what he was doing when he played with your towel and even when it fell to the floor, he wasn't sure how to handle the whole situation... but then he met your eyes and saw you biting your lip. Carefully he touched the bare skin on your hips, drawing small circles on it while he heard your breath to hitch.

"Minhyuk?" you repeated, this time a little louder and he hummed back. "Where's this going to lead?"

It sounded like a stupid question, you very obviously naked and very turned on, but Minhyuk understood what you meant. How would it end, and would it affect your friendship?

Instead of answering with words, he kissed you for the first time ever. It started slow and soft, his lips felt sweet against yours, just as Minhyuk was but you felt that he held back. Your arms slung around his neck and it was just like a magic spell was spoken. One of his hands pulled you closer against his chest the other one behind your head, deepening the kiss. His move surprised you, a small gasp escaped your lips. Minhyuk took the opportunity and opened his mouth, his tongue danced again yours and felt you relax in his arms.

He pulled back and smirked when he saw your flustered face.  
"What? Did you want more?"

"As if." you spat back and as soon as the words had left your mouth you felt his hand against your throat. Your eyes widened and a strangled gasp escaped you which made him smirk even more.

"I bet you like being manhandled like this, huh? I bet you're dripping down there. Should I check?"

You didn't answer, your eyes still widened in shock about the person in front of you. Who was that? Not the sweet and goofy Minhyuk you knew. This person was mature, sexy and seemed totally controlled over his motions.

You felt his fingers against your sex and let out a quiet sigh at the welcomed friction. Minhyuk on the other hand, cussed as soon as his fingers touched your meanwhile drenched pussy.

"Do you want me that much?" he asked and before you even thought about it, your head nodded eagerly.

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, please..."

He hummed and then looked down to his pants.  
"Go on. My pants aren't going to open them self."

His demand shot right to your core and to your finger who hurried up to please him. He was already rock hard in his boxers, you even felt precum leaking around the tip. Your knees started to buckle but he stopped your actions which you eyed confused.

"Why-"

"Save that for another time, sweetheart. I can't wait anymore." He replied and suddenly lifted you up. You squeaked in surprise- Minhyuk didn't seemed so strong but his muscles flexed and pressed you against the wall, while you slung your legs around him.

"Are you sure you want this?" he asked, his tip already rubbing against your entrance.

"Yes, please..." you answered and looked him deep in the eyes. Was he concerned? Or just as nervous as you were?

As soon has he finally entered you, you both moaned in unison. He waited a few seconds, letting you adjust to his size while he searched your face for any regrets. The longer your eyes remain closed the more he felt afraid of your reaction. Would you turn him down afterwards? Would you regret all this? Is your friendship over now?

But suddenly you let out a small gasp and your hand touched his cheek.  
"Please move."

Your plead was just a whisper but then you opened your eyes and Minhyuk saw the lust in them. Pure and sinful lust. So, he moved, and it didn't took long before you started moaning, whimpering and scratching his back with your free hand.

"Y/N..." he hissed and clawed his finger in your ass. You heard him saying your name for more than hundreds of times, but never did it make you feel things like right now, you wanted more of him, so you pressed your lips against his and Minhyuk returned the kiss eagerly.

"F-Faster..." you whispered in his mouth and he growled back as an answer. His hips increased the speed, a familiar hotness pooled between your legs and created a smacking noise whenever his length entered you. Your back hit the wall over and over again but you didn't care, it was exactly what you needed: Rough and hard.

And Minhyuk seemed to know that, he was glad that he didn't need to hold back, all the anger from before flowed through his veins, creating a rough but pleasant pace.

"I won't last long, Y/N... Shit, you just feel too good around my cock..." He was panting, his voice deep and raspy, sweat pearls on his forehead while he pounded in you with a nearly brutal tempo. Your hand flew down and rubbed on your clit, already welcoming the approaching orgasm you desperately needed.

"I'm close, Min..." you moaned and heard him cuss while he kissed and licked your neck, searching for your week spot.

"Then cum." he whispered against your lips. Your fingers circled faster around your nub when the orgasm finally hit you, now clenching around the cock inside you. Minhyuk moaned in return, it didn't took long for him to seek his own release, your pulsating walls practically milked him dry.

"Fuck."

His forehead rested against your own, eyes closed while you caught your breaths again.

"That was... amazing." you spoke first and then giggled when you heard him huff in exhaustion. Your giggles died when he opened his eyes and examined yours.

"And now?" you asked, suddenly shy again.

"What do you mean? I'm going to take my date to the prom now and maybe ask her out for a movie someday, if she likes that..." Minhyuk tried to swallow his nervousness who came with his sudden confession.

You smiled and kissed his nose.  
"I'm sure she does."


End file.
